X-ray radiation is used to depict the interior condition and structure of three-dimensional and non-transparent objects to be examined. An object to be examined can be an animate body, i.e. a human or animal. Inanimate objects, such as tires, welded joints or other industrial products may also be scanned, however, for the purpose of materials testing or quality control of manufacturing processes using X-ray systems. An excessive dose of X-ray radiation has proven to be harmful to living organisms since it may damage tissue irreparably and can have a carcinogenic effect. In terms of the patient attempts are therefore being made to reduce the exposure to radiation by way of an ongoing improvement in radiographic scanning devices and by way of limitation to necessary X-ray images.
A plurality of radiography scans of people and animals are often made in an uncoordinated fashion using different scanning devices, wherein the same region of the body is often irradiated several times. A DXA/DEXA (dual energy X-Ray Absorptiometry) examination by way of example for the purpose of bone density analysis is also indicated in some cases for patients who are given a computerized tomography scan in the region of the spine, the abdomen or the femoral head. The repeated and potentially uncoordinated production of X-ray images by way of different scanning devices leads to high exposure to radiation and considerable expenditure in terms of time and cost for the test persons.